


Fav Trope

by General_Zargon



Series: Darcylandweek [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Darcylandweek, Day 5: Fav Trope, Dom/Sub AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Doms and Subs, Darcy enjoys keeping people wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tumblr version

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but there was a storm and I only managed to get it up on Tumblr in the nick of time...Anyway, here's Day 5. First chapter is the non-explicit version, second chapter is the mature stuff. I hopefully rated the story accordingly.

Dominant or Submissive, that was always the question on people's minds when Darcy introduced herself.

In a world where people were either Dominant or Submissive, with the Doms usually being in charge and the Subs obeying the Doms, designation was important. Up until recently, your designation decided what kinds of jobs you could apply for and actually have a chance of getting, and even after several equality laws passed there were still idiots in power who thought Subs should just serve the Doms and be grateful. Darcy had very, _very_ strong opinions on those kinds of idiots.

Darcy Lewis was a mystery to most people, since her figure said Submissive, all lush curves and soft skin, but her attitude and body language said Dominant.

Jane Foster, one of the few people to figure it out immediately, said that her assistant just loved confusing people, and she was right.

Why else would a Dom let people think she was a Sub if not to watch them embarrass themselves with their assumptions? Aside from the vindictive pleasure she got from watching certain bigots' faces turn red as they frantically tried to backtrack, that is.

She used that confusion to her advantage, joining several groups that helped train Doms of all types to take proper care of their Subs and some that helped abused Subs to recover and get back on their feet. Most of the groups that helped Subs were hesitant to let a Dom join, for a good cause or not, but the doubt over Darcy's designation worked to her advantage. Patience and care was especially important when working with timid Subs, and Darcy had an abundance of both, making her a highly desired Dom.

_Doms who tortured their Subs should be shot. Repeatedly_! Darcy had said more than once, but looking at the quivering Sub in front of her incited a previously unknown urge to commit murder inside of her. Sure she'd been angry before, but now she was _infuriated_. How _dare_ someone treat their Sub, someone to be protected and treasured, so deplorably!

All things considered, it was lucky that she had walked in on that scene in the back of the club, or things could have taken a worse turn. Some Subs enjoyed rough, even violent, play, but the fear and resignation on this one's face hadn't been faked, and it was clear that the pain hadn't been desired. She had had to step in when the offending Dom had pulled out a knife, and she was self-aware enough to realize that the confrontation could have gone very wrong.

Challenges between Doms were rare, as far as most people knew, but in reality most were decided before they degenerated to a physical fight. It was all about body language; the position of your feet, your expression, how you held herself, and most importantly eye contact. The one who looks away first loses the challenge and, fueled by righteous anger and protective fury for the stunned Sub still kneeling on the carpet where the other Dom had shoved her, it wasn't Darcy.

The other Dom's gaze flicked away for a second, but that second was all Darcy needed to claim victory, and her opponent knew it. She won the challenge, and so the Sub was now hers.

* * *

“Wait, you’re  _Emma Frost_? From  _THE_  Frost family? I thought you were all Doms!” Darcy gaped shamelessly as she looked at the now-poised Sub.

Emma _Frost_ snorted derisively, crossing her arms and legs as she replied, “Father only said that because four Subs born into the illustrious Frost family which have been Doms for over seven generations? Imagine the scandal! We were all trained as Doms, and apparently succeeded in acting well enough that no one could tell we weren’t.”

“I’ll say...” Darcy muttered, though judging by Emma’s quick flash of a smile the blonde had heard her loud and clear.

“Indeed. When I left the family I decided it was time I stopped hiding who I was at least in that one respect. I was a Sub, but I had no idea what that meant aside from some things I’d overheard my father and several of his ‘associates’ saying during certain meetings...”

Darcy thought she was beginning to understand, and she winced in sympathy as she concluded, “So you were floundering and vulnerable, which was how you wound up with such a terrible Dom...man, no wonder you were clueless about how things between a proper Dom and Sub pair are supposed to be.” Really, she was itching to just lunge across the space separating them and just hug the woman.

Emma nodded, a small dip of her chin, before she smiled again, this time brightening her expression and transforming her already beautiful face into something close to radiant. “But thanks to you I now have the chance to learn exactly that! What happened between us, it was so  _different_  from how I thought things were supposed to be-!” She paused, taking a deep breath and apparently attempting to regain her composure before continuing earnestly, “Darcy, no,  _Dom_ , please, will you accept me as your Sub?”

And really, what could Darcy say to that except: “ _Yes_ ”

* * *

“Wait, what did you mean when you said you were going to stop hiding ‘in that one respect’?”

“Every family has its secrets. Mine are just a bit more... _unusual_...than most.”

“...This is going to be one of those things I’m going to find awesome, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I certainly think so,”


	2. Explicit version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mature content. You have been warned! Without further ado, enjoy the story! :)

Dominant or Submissive, that was always the question on people's minds when Darcy introduced herself.

In a world where people were either Dominant or Submissive, with the Doms usually being in charge and the Subs obeying the Doms, designation was important. Up until recently, your designation decided what kinds of jobs you could apply for and actually have a chance of getting, and even after several equality laws passed there were still idiots in power who thought Subs should just serve the Doms and be grateful. Darcy had very, _very_ strong opinions on those kinds of idiots.

Darcy Lewis was a mystery to most people, since her figure said Submissive, all lush curves and soft skin, but her attitude and body language said Dominant.

Jane Foster, one of the few people to figure it out immediately, said that her assistant just loved confusing people, and she was right.

Why else would a Dom let people think she was a Sub if not to watch them embarrass themselves with their assumptions? Aside from the vindictive pleasure she got from watching certain bigots' faces turn red as they frantically tried to backtrack, that is.

She used that confusion to her advantage, joining several groups that helped train Doms of all types to take proper care of their Subs and some that helped abused Subs to recover and get back on their feet. Most of the groups that helped Subs were hesitant to let a Dom join, for a good cause or not, but the doubt over Darcy's designation worked to her advantage. Patience and care was especially important when working with timid Subs, and Darcy had an abundance of both, making her a highly desired Dom.

_Doms who tortured their Subs should be shot. Repeatedly_! Darcy had said more than once, but looking at the quivering Sub in front of her incited a previously unknown urge to commit murder inside of her. Sure she'd been angry before, but now she was _infuriated_. How _dare_ someone treat their Sub, someone to be protected and treasured, so deplorably!

All things considered, it was lucky that she had walked in on that scene in the back of the club, or things could have taken a worse turn. Some Subs enjoyed rough, even violent, play, but the fear and resignation on this one's face hadn't been faked, and it was clear that the pain hadn't been desired. She had had to step in when the offending Dom had pulled out a knife, and she was self-aware enough to realize that the confrontation could have gone very wrong.

Challenges between Doms were rare, as far as most people knew, but in reality most were decided before they degenerated to a physical fight. It was all about body language; the position of your feet, your expression, how you held herself, and most importantly eye contact. The one who looks away first loses the challenge and, fueled by righteous anger and protective fury for the stunned Sub still kneeling on the carpet where the other Dom had shoved her, it wasn't Darcy.

The other Dom's gaze flicked away for a second, but that second was all Darcy needed to claim victory, and her opponent knew it. She won the challenge, and so the Sub was now hers.

Growling, the other Dom quickly left, and it was only after the door shut behind him that Darcy had relaxed. If the Dom had tried to push things into a physical fight, she knew she would have had a hard time winning, taser or no taser.

After quietly locking the door, she was left with a Sub that had obviously been through a lot of abuse, for all that her pale skin was unmarked. She could tell because the Sub was naked and, in a word, gorgeous. Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale blue lipstick, porcelain skin, and a generous bust. She was every young Dom's ideal Sub, and Darcy could tell she knew it if the flicker of calculation in her gaze was any indication.

Going by the assumption that the blonde was still in Subspace, if the way she instinctively stopped herself from moving when Darcy approached was anything to judge by, the brunette knew just what to do.

She started slowly, not touching the Sub, merely smiling as she reached out, outstretched hands hovering barely an inch away from long blonde hair. Giving the next move to the Sub as she whispered her question, "What's your name?" and waiting for the response before doing anything else. This was important, giving the Sub this small choice to decide whether she would accept the touch of another Dom or not.

The answer was barely more than an exhalation after a moment's hesitation, pale blue gaze flashing in thought, but Darcy clearly heard, "...Emma..." before the woman leaned forward, pressing strands of hair against Darcy's palms.

A slow smile spreading across her face, Darcy slowly slid her fingers through Emma's hair, whispering praise as she did so, "Such a good girl, Emma...Such lovely eyes and hair, such beautiful skin...I'm so lucky to get to claim you, yes, such a good Sub..." Tenderly stroking Emma's arms and back, slowly caressing the outside of her legs before venturing a cautious brush against her stomach, gradually the Sub began to bloom beneath her compliments like a flower beneath the sun.

Every gentle touch caused Emma to relax just a tiny bit more, and by the time Darcy moved her hands to gently cup Emma's breasts, the blonde was preening and nearly purring at each of the Dom's soft words of praise. Darcy herself was nearly crooning as she reveled in the feel of soft, supple skin beneath her hands, making a mental note to ask Emma what lotion she used.

Humming in pleasure as she thoughtfully lifted her Sub's generous breasts in her hands, the brunette tested the waters by whispering a few commands in Emma's ear. Simple things, really, just telling her to move a certain way until she was on her hands and knees, legs slightly spread, in the position Darcy wanted her in. Emma was eager to obey, a blissful look on her face as Darcy praised her for doing as she was told, and Darcy continued petting her with only an occasional brush of fingers against her chest.

Oh the sounds the blonde was making-! Emma was mewling with each touch, moaning when Darcy ventured a glancing caress down her thighs. "So sensitive," Darcy breathed in awe, hands moving faster to use this new information, to coax more reactions from the beautiful Sub.

It was as she was leisurely playing with Emma's breasts, stroking the supple skin and lightly pinching and pulling at the nipples that the blonde let out a choked off cry. Darcy blinked, and she smiled when Emma cast a worried glance her way, moving her hands up to stroke her Sub's hair as she crooned, "Such a good girl, Emma. Staying right where I wanted you, you deserve a reward for being so good for me," and delighted in the shiver of anticipation that went through her Sub's body.

A few soft commands later, and Darcy was gently sliding her fingers through Emma's wet folds as the blonde lay back. The warm wetness there caused the brunette's smile to widen as she lightly stroked Emma's clit, the slick sounds almost drowned beneath the blonde's pleasured mewls.

Darcy took her time, carefully exploring her Sub's nether regions, watching her reactions to see what she liked, what she didn't, and what made her have to choke back screams of ecstasy. It was only after she had repeated the latter motions, bringing her Sub to the very edge but then backing off, and Emma had begun involuntarily moving her hips to the rhythm of her Dom's fingers that Darcy lowered her head. Gently suckling the blonde's clit just as her fingers reached the pleasure spot inside her and lightly stroked it, seconds later Emma tossed her head back, her pleasured scream half-strangled behind clenched teeth.

She petted her Sub with her clean hand, gently coaxing her down back to reality. When Emma's slightly glassy eyes locked on her Dom's hand, still wet with her juices, she moaned and reached for it, drawing the hand to her own mouth to lick it clean.

Darcy beamed happily, practically purring. Such a good Sub...

* * *

“Wait, you’re  _Emma Frost_? From  _THE_  Frost family? I thought you were all Doms!” Darcy gaped shamelessly as she looked at her now-clothed and poised Sub.

Emma _Frost_ snorted derisively, crossing her arms and legs as she replied, “Father only said that because four Subs born into the illustrious Frost family, which have all been Doms for over seven generations? Imagine the scandal! It would be an embarrassment to the family name. We were all raised as Doms, and apparently succeeded in acting well enough that no one could tell we weren’t.”

“I’ll say...” Darcy muttered, though judging by Emma’s quick flash of a smile the blonde had heard her loud and clear.

“Indeed. When I left the family I decided it was time I stopped hiding who I was at least in that one respect. I was a Sub, but I had no idea what that meant aside from some things I’d overheard my father and several of his ‘associates’ saying during certain meetings...”

Darcy thought she was beginning to understand, and she winced in sympathy as she concluded, “So you were floundering and vulnerable, which was how you wound up with such a terrible Dom...man, no wonder you were clueless about how things between a proper Dom and Sub pair are supposed to be, if you'd never had a chance to research it.” Really, she was itching to just lunge across the space separating them and just hug the woman.

Emma nodded, a small dip of her chin, before she smiled again, this time the action brightening her expression and transforming her already beautiful face into something close to radiant. “But thanks to you I now have the chance to learn exactly that! What happened between us, it was so  _different_  from how I thought things were supposed to be-!” She paused, taking a deep breath and apparently attempting to regain her composure before continuing earnestly, “Darcy, no,  _Dom_ , please, will you accept me as your Sub?”

And really, what could Darcy say to that except: “ _Yes_ ” and give into her urge to hug the woman, an embrace which was immediately returned.

* * *

“Wait, what did you mean when you said you were going to stop hiding ‘in that one respect’?”

“Every family has its secrets. Mine are just a bit more... _unusual_...than most.”

“...This is going to be one of those things I’m going to find awesome, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I certainly think so,”


End file.
